


BixLu Oneshots: Their Adventures

by SinfulJinn



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, And Failing, Babysitting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Language, F/M, Family, Kids Trying to Keep Secrets from Their Parents, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Voting, moms always know, unapologetic fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulJinn/pseuds/SinfulJinn
Summary: A series of oneshots rated from General to Teen/Mature about Bickslow and Lucy in no particular order. Pairings: BixLu, MirAxus, GaLe, GrUvia, StEndy etc.1: Baby name conundrum2: Drunken Shenanigans don't always have awful consequences3: Guild Date Night/Bickslow has a plan4: Lucy's daughter thinks she's being sneaky, but Mother. Always. Knows5: Lucy gets sick, cue Nurse Bickslow6: When Magical Deficiency Disease runs in the family7: Coming Out8: Fairy Tail had never bothered to vote in any election, until Lucy had a fit9: Why is it always demons?!10: Adventures in Babysitting11: Lucy provides minimal help for Cornelia to find herself
Relationships: Bickslow/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy this! Let me know if you catch any spelling or grammar issues that I missed! Also because we haven't learned Bickslow's surname, I am using artistic license for this story and saying he took her surname when they got married and they are passing her surname onto their children. While it is rare, this does happen and I wish it happened more often! I would totally insist on this if I didn't have such a common, boring surname…

* * *

Summary: Bickslow and Lucy argue about names for their baby while the due date fast approaches.

Characters: Bickslow, Lucy, Mirajane, Laxus, OC (male), OC (female), Cana, Wendy

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Even if I did, I would still be a starving artist because I would spend all my money on art supplies and clothes…

What's In A Name…

"Agatha? Mildred? Minerva?"

"No, no and hell no!"

"Janet? Jean? Eulalia?"

"No, no, and what the fuck? That's a girl's name?"

Lucy sighed for what must have been the twentieth time in as so many minutes. Closing the book and resting it on Pippi's floating body, she angled herself to face Bickslow and scowled.

"You said you wanted a Classic baby name and well, we have just about exhausted our options there. We have gone through all of the literature based names and even tried unisex names. I don't know why you are making this harder than it has to be!" She exclaimed. The closer Lucy got to her due date, the more irritable she had become. She felt fat and bloated and dearly missed being able to look down and see her feet. Bickslow had become harder to deal with as her temper seemed to become shorter and shorter. A small part of her acknowledged that he wasn't doing anything wrong, that she was just taking her frustrations out on him, but it was a small part that she was choosing to ignore at the moment. Everything was ready for the baby, except for the name part. In the last three months they had gone through five different baby books, suggestions from Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale AND Quatro Cerberus (a mistake they learned not to make ever again) and had just finished a book dedicated to classical and unique names for naming characters, a book Lucy had purchased for her writing.

"I know I said that but nothing seems to jump out at me and scream, 'I am the name of your future daughter'!"

"Yeah, I don't think it works like that in the real world Bix. Come find me when you re-enter the real world from your head." Lucy instantly regretted that statement as soon as she entered the bedroom. All day she had been suffering from lower back discomfort and she just wanted to pick a name for their precious daughter. There were only four weeks left until her due date and she was starting to think their daughter would forever be called 'Baby' because they wouldn't have a name picked out.

The front door slammed shut as Lucy curled up on the bed, tears streaming down her face. This was how the last week had gone and she was so tired of it. She knew she was only pushing Bickslow away but it was as if all of her communication skills would abandon her as soon as the topic of baby names came up. Lucy knew Bickslow would be back after she fell asleep, drunker than a skunk, but she would let him get away with it, for now.

"Jane? Anna? Layla?"

"No, maybe, maybe."

"Yes! Two more for the 'Maybe' list, that makes 7!" It had been three days since their last fight and the two had decided to avoid the topic of baby names for at least forty-eight hours, plenty of time for them to both calm down.

"What names are on the list again?"

"Flora, Stella, Selene, Luna, Grace, Anna and Layla."

"Not sure how I feel about Flora and Stella anymore but let's keep them on the list for another day." Lucy rolled her eyes but held her tongue.

"Caroline? Clementine? Cleo?"

"What's with the 'C's all of a sudden? No, definitely not, and no. Why would we name our daughter after an over rated piece of fruit?"

"I don't know I guess I was in the 'C' section of the book I was reading when I made this list. And Clementines are delicious. Freya? Valentine? Desdemona?"

"Maybe, no, and no. Are those names from your family tree or from mine?"

"Both actually," Lucy responded as she looked up from her list. Once the two had become engaged, they had consulted surviving family members they were in touch with to see if there was anyone they had needed to invite to their wedding. The only relative of importance that had been out of touch was Lucy's Great-Uncle on her mother's side. He had studied History and had Archive magic, like Hibiki's of Blue Pegasus. As a wedding present, he had used his magic to make up a giant family tree that went back to Anna Heartfilia on Lucy's side and Bickslow's side started with his corresponding ancestor, Freya. Apparently, the two had been friends and Anna had even named her daughter Freya in honor of the other woman. Lucy, of course, was much more interested in it than Bickslow but he wasn't going to tell Lucy that to her face.

"What do you think of the name Henrietta?"

"Umm…" Lucy trailed off with a pained look on her face.

"I'll take that as a no then."

"Sorry, Bix, it just reminds me of a grandmother. Ethel? Edith? Agatha?"

"Oh so Henrietta reminds you of a grandmother but those three don't? No to all three, too grandma-y." Bicsklow responded, throwing her words back at her. He didn't want to start a fight, but he couldn't help it sometimes.

Frustrated, Lucy slammed her list onto the slip of lap she had that wasn't covered by her enormous belly. "Why is this so hard! It wasn't this hard for Laxus and Mira when they were picking out names for their son, Skylar. It took three days. It's been three months for us!"

"Well, if you recall, Mira withheld all forms of alcohol for all of those days until they could agree on a name. They also wanted to be surprised by the sex of the baby so they limited themselves to unisex names."

Flashback

"LAXUS! We are picking a name for this baby by the end of the week," the pregnant Demon Matchmaker known as Mirajane Strauss Dreyar screamed up to the second floor from her spot behind the bar. Laxus rolled his eyes at his wife's behavior before turning in his seat to look down to her. While he didn't much care about what the child would be named, he knew Mira wanted them to agree on a name together.

"Make a list and I'll tell you which ones I like," Laxus responded before turning back to his team. He could feel her eyes burn holes into his head and mentally cringed at what was to come next.

"Not good enough! Get down here. Now. You are banned from alcohol until this child has a name. Do. You. Under. Stand!"

Cana snickered from her spot at the bar, "Sucks to suck!" she toasted a pissed off Laxus and proceeded to chug her beer.

"What?! Mira, you can't be serious!"

"Oh, I am Laxus Dreyar. Not one sip will pass your lips until we have a name for our child."

End Flashback

"Oh, right. Maybe I should do the same?" The unamused look Bickslow sent her way told her that that particular tactic would only work in the Dreyar home. Bickslow didn't use alcohol as a coping mechanism like Laxus and Cana did on a regular basis.

"Let's go to bed, babe. Maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow."

With one week until her due date, the baby still wasn't named and Lucy was beyond stressed out at that point. Wendy had to talk her through a meditative exercise to stop her from going into early labor the previous week but that had only helped for a couple of hours. Her stress and short temper had gotten the topic of baby names banned from the guild and her home. In theory, it should have removed the stressor from her life completely. In practice, the 'out of sight, out of mind' game only made it worse.

When Bickslow came home from a quick job in Hargeon to his wife screaming bloody murder, he knew that the stress had finally caused her to go into Labor. Quickly, he called his babies out to help get Lucy to the guild. Luckily, it was still early enough that Mira was there and she had called Wendy. All of that had been accomplished in under twenty minutes. He would have given himself a pat on the back if it weren't for the weird looks he would get, the fact that his beloved wife was trying to break his bones with every contraction, and he just didn't think now was the appropriate time for self appreciation.

In the early hours of the morning, their precious daughter finally arrived. Bickslow looked out the window as Lucy and their daughter got cleaned up before two names hit him like a freight train.

"Dawn? Aurora?"

"What?" Lucy asked, confused and exhausted.

"Dawn or Aurora. Which name do you like better?"

Lucy couldn't help the tears that streamed down her face as she let out a breathy laugh. Bickslow wiped the tears from her face with the pad of his thumb as he gazed back into her eyes, a slow smile stretched across his face. Wendy handed Lucy the baby and left to announce the birth to the anxious guild.

The two gazed down at the life they had created. Lucy sighed contently as the baby's eyes opened. For now, they were blue but she had a feeling that they would change to brown. Their daughter had also been born bald, something Lucy had anticipated and furthered her assumptions that their daughter would have brown eyes to go with blond hair. It seemed no matter how dominate the phenotypes and genotypes of the partner, the Heartfilia genetics seemed to pulled through.

"Aurora" Lucy finally stated, "It means dawn but it is also a celestial phenomenon. I have a feeling that she's going to take after my side of the family." Lucy smiled up at Bickslow as he bent down to give her a kiss. Leaning down even further, Bickslow softly kissed the top of Aurora's head.

A tentative knock on the door had the Sky Dragon Slayer peaking in and asking if there was a name for the birth certificate. Smiling at Lucy and their daughter once again, Bickslow made his way out to the anxious guild members. A hush fell over the room as everyone clamored to hear what Bickslow would say, which was met with cheers and drinking and a fight breaking out.

"Aurora. Aurora Heartfilia. And she's perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Lucy blames Cana for the mess she's in. If only she hadn't agreed to play that wretched game… Mature rating for language, nudity and mentions of sex.
> 
> Characters: Lucy, Bickslow, Cana, Mira, Laxus, Freed, Macbeth/Midnight, Bacchus, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Natsu, Juvia, Lisanna, Gray

Lucy groaned as light wormed its way past her eyelids. The heat of the summer sun already turning the thin top sheet into a furnace. Curly way from the sun, Lucy hit something solid and frowned. She knew she wasn't close enough to the window for her to have actually hit the wall. Sighing, she brought her hand up and traced the wall. It had delicious abs and she wondered if she and Natsu had had drunk sex again before dismissing the thought. _He's with Lisanna or Juvia or Gray now_ , she thought to herself. Who Natsu was actually dating was still a mystery to the guild. The more she felt the abs though, the more she realized this set of abdominals was less defined and the torso they were attached to was longer and leaner. Snapping her eyes open, despite the pain from her hangover, she gazed as the disoriented mage in her bed.

Bickslow…

Bickslow was having a wonderful dream about tanning on the beach when he felt a hand caress his stomach. It kept happening and slowly pulled him from his wonderful dream and into the reality of the hangover he knew he was facing. Mentally sighing, he tried to take in the situation without opening his eyes. One) the bed was a lot smaller than his. Two) the hands caressing him were definitely female so he hadn't gotten drunk enough to sleep with Freed again. Three) there was hair in his mouth that definitely did not belong to him. Deciding to get it over with, he slowly opened his eyes to see who the lucky girl was that he took home last night. He just prayed it wasn't Mira.

Their eyes met and Lucy's eyes widened comically while Bickslow slowly let out a mental sigh. Just the cheerleader. He wasn't going to die today. Lucy on the other hand was trying to figure out how the Seith Mage got into her bed. She was confused and hungover and couldn't comprehend why he wasn't freaking out like she was. Then again, being the hot blooded male that he was, he was probably congratulating himself on getting to sleep with her. It was no secret he found her attractive. While it was flattering, Lucy had never had any plans to actually pursue the matter. And now she had and she couldn't even remember if it was good or bad sex.

It seemed that she was channeling Natsu that morning as those thoughts escaped her moth before she could even process that she was talking.

"Did I enjoy it?"

The mortification that spread across Lucy's face was too much and Bickslow started laughing. Of course, the full on joyous noise caused both their heads to pound in protest and he quickly stopped. Deciding to screw modesty, Lucy raised herself up and closed the blinds, secretly humiliated that she hadn't done so last night. Anyone could have seen them going at it!

Bickslow admired the blond as she leaned over him, breasts grazing his side, and all he wanted to do was flip her on her back and show her how much she enjoyed last night. But they both needed tons of water, a shower and an aspirin before any repeat acrobatics could take place.

"Well if what I remember is true then yes, you did. But to be honest, I can't really remember much of anything last night. Can you?"

As Lucy slowly lowered herself back down on the bed facing Bickslow she shook her head. The two rolled onto their backs and, as if their minds were working as one, started to tell each other the story of last night...

_Lucy loved when the guild had visitors. Ever since the war had ended and the reconstructions and mourning had come to a close, the guild had at least three members of other guilds coming by at any given week. The same could be said for Fairy Tail visiting her sister guilds._

_This particular Friday night, it seemed that Quatro Cerebus, Sabertooth and Crime Sorciere were in attendance. Macbeth had joined Jellal as the latter wanted to see Erza but was too shy to outright do so. Macbeth had had to drag his moping ass through the doors and into Erza's arms before sitting himself down at the bar and striking up conversation with Freed, Mira and Cana._

_Sting had been the next to arrive and quickly went to Wendy's side. Since the two had started their weird form of dating, he could be expected in the guild anywhere from once a week to a week at a time. Wendy was always scolding him about skimping on his Guild Master duties, but he would brush off her concern and claim he was learning from Makarov, who was still Master and kicking despite losing a leg in the Final Battle._

_Lastly, Bacchus had strolled through the doors and into Cana's arms, much to Gildart's dismay. The two had been casually seeing each other since the year Fairy Tail had disbanded. It had become official just after the war and had gotten pretty serious since then. Gildarts knew Bacchus would take care of his daughter but he also knew how much of a pervert the man was and that didn't sit well with him at all. Especially because he was just as perverted as Gildarts and the two had spent some quality time perving on women before the Tenrou debacle._

_Lucy had decided to help Mira at the bar that night. With the visitors on top of the influx of members and Kinana on her honeymoon, she was just shorted handed that night. Soon the younger members left to get ready for jobs, the older members left to go to bed as they were no longer able to keep up with the drinking, and only a handful remained behind. Mira was about to lock up and kick everyone out when Cana called a halt. A drinking game was proposed and Bacchus quickly offered to supply everyone with some of his secret stash. That was vetoed before being amended that the loser of the game had to take a shot of it. Seeing where this was going, Erza grabbed Jellal by the hand and yelled goodnight to everyone. They all snickered, knowing what was to come but didn't comment on it, fearing Erza's wrath._

_This left herself, Mira, Cana, Juvia, Lisanna, Wendy, Levy, Laxus, Bacchus, Gajeel, Bickslow, Freed, Macbeth, Natsu, Gray and Sting. At first, Sting wanted to take Wendy home but she protested that at almost 17 she was allowed to drink. Sighing in defeat, Sting sat down next to her and vowed to himself that at the first signs of being drunk he would take her home. While 16 seemed like a large group for a drinking game, it made Never Have I Ever that much more interesting. Everything was laid out on the table: Sex, Drugs, Fighting, you name it, it was brought up. The most shocking had been how incestuous the male members of the Thunder God Tribe had been during the disbandment and the war. The three shrugged it off as if it wasn't a thing but the look in Mira's eyes told everyone she would have all the details or there would be pain._

_The first person to lose (the one who had done everything from the first round) was surprisingly Freed. The Script Mage blushed lightly before taking the shot and grimacing at the burning aftertaste. The following rounds saw Cana, Laxus, and Bickslow (who lost twice) all take their shots. They all noticed that Lucy had barely put more than five fingers down in each round and soon she was being targeted._

_Never have I ever had a crush on Natsu. Never have I ever had sex with Natsu. Never have I ever been called fat by Happy. Never have I ever been partners with Cana. Never have I ever summoned a Celestial Spirit. It went on and on and before she knew it, Lucy had lost three rounds and taken three shots of the vile concoction, before exclaiming that Levy hadn't put many fingers down either. With the attention switched away from her, Lucy tried to sober up a bit but it wasn't long before she was losing another round and taking another shot._

_By the time Mira declared herself too tired to keep playing and she was locking up the Guild Hall, it was 1am and Lucy was trashed. The final shot count was Lucy: 4, Bickslow: 5, Levy: 2, Laxus: 2, Cana: 4, Bacchus: 2, Freed: 1. Mira, Gajeel and Macbeth had all come close to drinking but someone else would lose before they had their turn with the shot glass._ Lucky Bastards, _Lucy's trashed mind thought before running off on another tangent. She wondered if Sting, Wendy, Juvia, Lisanna, Gray and Natsu were holding out on them so they wouldn't have to drink before she staggered into Bickslow's drool worthy body and quickly lost her train of thought._

"And that's where I blacked out," Lucy finished. She turned to Bickslow to find his eyes closed and hoped he hadn't fallen back asleep. Poking his forehead, he cracked an eye open and gazed down at her.

"What?"

"You didn't fall asleep, did you?"

"No, I was thinking. I remember the game and you bumping into me. Then…

_Bickslow held out his arm and Lucy giggled as she allowed him to escort her out. As the group finished exiting the guild, they started to break apart to go their separate ways before Cana called another halt. Laxus rolled his eyes before throwing his girlfriend over his shoulder like a caveman and walked off. Mira just giggled and waved. They all knew what he wanted._

" _Lets go to the bars! It's only 1, they should still be open for another hour or so."_

_Wendy looked like she wanted to go but a look at Sting told her that she was already pushing her luck. As the youngest, she expected this and knew she had to pick her battles with her over protective boyfriend. The two said goodnight and Cana wished them fun. Wendy blushed hard and Sting growled at the lush before the pair walked off. In all the commotion, Juvia, Natsu, Gray and Lisanna had disappeared as well. No one knew exactly who was dating who at this point as the four of them were always together and always affectionate with one another. But the guild didn't judge and they just let them be. Levy and Gajeel glanced at one another before wishing the group goodnight and heading off to their house. Cana's not so subtle snickers had Gajeel sending her the finger and Levy smacking the back of his shoulder._

_That left Bickslow, Lucy, Cana, Bacchus, Freed and Macbeth to paint the town red. Or whatever color of alcohol they decided to drink. Coming across Cana's main watering hole outside the guild, the group entered to loud music, drunk people dancing, and overworked bartenders trying to dish out shots and mixed drinks as fast as they could. As a VIP, Cana had a table and pulled them all over where the manager had set out all her favorites. The balding man seemed to have a sixth sense for when she was stopping by. As the alcohol continued to flow, Cana declared a game of dares in order._

_Body shots came first, with Freed boldly pulling Macbeth toward him and going first. Bickslow soon followed with Lucy who quickly returned the favor. Then Cana decided Bickslow needed to go again and pushed Freed towards him. It was just as sensual as taking the shot off Lucy but Bickslow felt a dark aura coming off of Macbeth and smirked into the Script Mage's neck. Freed smirked back at the Seith Mage before dragging Macbeth onto the dance floor. He knew Freed would be fun tonight but he wasn't at all upset that Macbeth wanted to stake a claim. He knew Freed was a wonderful guy and deserved to be treated as the Prince he was. Bickslow just liked to fool around with him when the pair was drunk._

_He heard Lucy giggled before watching as she took a shot off of Cana, her eyes never leaving his. Slowly, the world got a little fuzzier and he felt himself being pulled onto the dance floor, running his hands all over the body of the smaller blond. The smell of her shampoo, strawberries he recognized, was the last thing he remember in the club._

"I'm pretty sure we stayed there until closing and I feel like we did more dares. I think I made out with the bartenders but I can't really remember," Bickslow trailed off.

"At the same time," was all Lucy could say. The wicked smirk he gave her told her it wouldn't have been the first time this had occurred. Sighing, she went on to ask, "Do you remember anything else?" Closing his eyes again, Bickslow nodded and returned back to his memories…

_The jingling of keys brought him back to Earth land as he watched Lucy unlock her front door before leading him inside. As soon as her door was closed they were kissing and underdressing. The feel of the soft bed against his back had the world fading away again as he was washed away in pleasure._

_The next time the world faded into view, he was looking out the window with Lucy lying on his chest. She was explaining something he wasn't quite sure about but he knew it was interesting to her. He nodded and made non committal sounds of agreement and interest before he flipped her over and proceeded to kiss his way down her body. The sound of her moans were like heaven in his ears as lavished her body with all the pleasure he could bestow upon it. The world faded away again as they changed position and she took the reigns._

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed suddenly before blushing heavily. Bickslow thought it looked cute on her before he shook his head to rid his thought of such observations. "I remember that, riding you until we came and then I passed out. So I did enjoy it," that last part was nothing more than a whisper but in the quiet room he heard everything and couldn't help but chuckle. Looking down at her he saw her thighs squeezing together and the wicked grin returned to his face.

"So hearing about all our dirty deeds has you turned on?" The tongue came out, tracing its way to her ear before he gently pulled on her earlobe with his teeth. His hands coming to caress her torso, one moving north, the other moving south. Before he could comprehend anything, they were repeating the very actions of Round 3 that neither of them would ever remember.

By the time they came back to the guild, their visitors had left sans Macbeth who was listening with baited breath as Freed talked about something everyone else would have found terribly boring. Cana was moping with a barrel of wine, Laxus was sitting at the bar glaring at all the perving men while Mira served them beer. Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Lisanna and Juvia were no where to be seen and Wendy was hugging Carla tightly, who was chastising the girl for being so caught up in a boy. The two tried to walk in without drawing any attention to themselves but they were Fairy Tail mages and nothing any of them ever did was subtle. Lucy tripped over a bench and fell into Bickslow, who toppleed over and landed at Laxus' feet. The hickies that Lucy had expertly hidden behind her hair were bared for all. Laxus and Cana dissolved into full on laughter while the rest of the guild looked on in corfusion.

Blushing, Lucy quickly picked herself up and fixed her hair. Bickslow decided it was quite nice on the floor and proceeded to try to take a nap. Laxus zapped him. That had Bickslow standing up faster than he had ever in his entire life.

"Soooo have a fun night last night," Cana slurred, a sinful smile gracing her face, eyes alight with curiosity and knowledge. Lucy sighed and plopped herself down on a stool next to Cana. Bickslow awkwardly went to the one next to Laxus, who was still laughing at the absurdity of everything. While he never thought Bickslow would be into Blondie, he hoped they actually made a go of it. They were pretty cute together. The moment that thought entered his head he grimaced and order a double whiskey on the rocks. Mira shot him a look but he just shook his head. No way was he telling his girlfriend that her match making tendencies were rubbing off on him.

In the end, the guild found out anyway because the girls liked to talk in their bath and the boys liked to listen from theirs. Cana had immediately dragged Lucy away and seeing the look in her eyes, the rest of the girls had quickly followed. The men had looked around before slowly making their way in that direction. Bickslow wanted to die but Laxus picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and dragged his sorry ass into the bath. The threats and ribbing he got weren't as horrible as he imagined but when all was said and done, the entire guild knew that the two of them were going to be sleeping together on a regular basis.

Thus was the start. An awkward start. A drunken start. But a start none-the-less. In time, their attraction would grow and change, but on Day 1, they had no idea just what was in store for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In which there is a guild date night and nothing goes as planned. Rated T for mentions of sex and language.
> 
> Characters: Lucy, Bickslow, Evergreen, Elfman, Mira, Laxus, Natsu, Juvia, Gray, Lisanna, Gajeel, Levy

Bickslow had plans. He had big plans. Major plans. Colossal plans.

"Will you stop zoning out!" A slap to the head by a paper fan woke Bickslow from his musings. Grumbling slightly under his breath in disdain, he wondered again why Evergreen felt the need to us him as her go to when she needed girl talk. He knew why but that didn't assuage his irritation. Years of being the only female on a team of men had left her with little options. She needed someone to give her their honest opinion. That removed Laxus from the list as he didn't like talking, much less giving advice. She needed someone who wouldn't judge her. That removed Freed as he had that propriety stick shoved so far up his ass in their early years that Bickslow has shocked he could walk properly. So that had left him.

"AS I WAS SAYING," The Fairy Mage ground out, "Elfman is being weird right now and I don't know what I did." Bickslow sighed again as the brunette went over how the manly man had been acting the last few days. His actions reminded him similarly of how Bickslow had been acting with Lucy and that got him thinking. Elfman and Evergreenn already lived together so it couldn't be what Bickslow was planning. A lightbulb flickered on somewhere in space. The smile that spread across his face was so genuine and out of the blue that Evergreen stopped talking entirely and stared at the Seith Mage as if he had grown another head.

"Don't worry, Ever. You're over reacting. He's a guy. He'll come to you with it when he's ready." Bickslow sauntered off ignoring the shrill shrieks of his partner. Chuckling to himself, Bickslow scanned the first floor for his lovely cheerleader. Yeah, he still called her that but as much as she detested it, she was stuck with it. He didn't think she would like the other nickname he had called her to his team before they got together, Cosplayer. That would have him banned from sex and he really enjoyed their sex.

She was sitting with her Gray, Natsu, Juvia and Lisanna, the ambient light shining off her hair making her glow like the star she was. Oh he was fucked. He was so head-over-heels for her and he didn't even know if she felt the same way. From what he could hear of their conversation, it was inane and stupid, just like whenever Natsu and Gray got together. At six-months of dating and nine-months of sexing, Lucy always told him that wasn't a word but he used it anyway to define the early days of their relationship, he was used to this but so ready to commit to her and only her. They had said "I love you" weeks before and while it might be a little fast, he didn't want to wait. He just didn't want to scare her off with a ring. So when Laxus had asked him why he and Blondie ("Lucy" Bickslow had scolded Laxus, "Her name is Lucy." Laxus had pointed out Bickslow still called her cheerleader but he had insisted it wasn't the same thing) weren't living together he could have kissed him. Obviously he wasn't going to because then he would have to face the combined wrath of Mira and Lucy, but he was seriously considering it.

While he would miss the days of being able to sleep with whomever took his fancy, he knew he wouldn't regret committing himself to the Celestial Mage. She was it for him. He just hoped he was it for her. Clearing his throat and steeling his resolve, he moved down the stairs and went to join his girlfriend, trying to act like nothing in particular was on his mind. He was failing miserably and everyone knew it. If it weren't for the look in Mira's eyes, the rest of the guild would have thought he was breaking up with Lucy. But Lucy, bless her, was still naive when it came to men and just thought he was being his usual weird self. The day continued to pass at the rate of molasses in January before Lucy finally got up and told him she was going to get ready for their date.

At 7:16 Bickslow knocked on her door and gaped at the beauty he would never take for granted. Lucy always loved his reactions to her dressing up. Walking arm in arm, they entered the restaurant at exactly 7:30 and were seated at their table. From the corner of his eye, he could see a grumpy Gajeel. Earlier that afternoon, the Iron Dragon Slayer had returned home from a month long job and Levy had told him to get ready as they were going on a date. The slayer had grumbled as he just wanted to hold his wife and have sex after being away for so long. Levy had blushed and promptly smacked the back of his shoulder before telling him to meet her back at the guild at 7. Bickslow had no idea it would be the same restaurant. But he did know why Levy was so insistent on a date night. He loved his magic sometimes.

Luckily, Lucy either didn't see the couple or was too wrapped up in what was on the menu to notice. Bickslow was just breathing a sigh of relief when Elfman and Evergreen walked in and were seated a bit away from them. The three Fairy Tail couples made a triangle from their table being on the three main walls of the restaurant. Why Bickslow chose to notice this, he didn't understand but all he knew was that his date with Lucy was officially ruined. There was no way to salvage this.

Lucy snapped her fingers in front of his face and was asking him why he wasn't paying attention when she noticed the other two couples in the room. She giggled herself. Her man was always shy when they were out in public like this. It didn't help that now Fairy Tail would know what a closet romantic he was. With a sigh, she decided to push it all out of her mind and distract Bickslow so they could have their date and avoid any awkwardness later. She and Evergreen locked eyes across the room and she knew it was going to be awkward tomorrow.

Their date proceeded as normal as it could but Bickslow could hardly talk, fear of being judged overwhelming any romantic words he could have said. As it was a Monday, the restaurant wasn't very full so all three couples could hear what the others were conversing about. Elfman was boasting to Evergreen about how manly he was on his last job. Levy was going on and on about some book she had read while Gajeel was away. The other two women and Bickslow picked up on the hints she kept dropping, their smiles widening as the minutes passed on. But the Dragon Slayer was too tired and annoyed to use his brain. Finally, Levy seemed to grow frustrated and then he actually opened his mouth during dessert and asked,

"So why are we here? Couldn't our date have waited another day?"

Levy's demeanor changed to one of annoyance and Gajeel quickly back tracked. Something had been off with his Shrimp since he got back all day but damned if he knew what it was. Finally, she answered him,

"I figured we should get out as much as we can, seeing as we won't really be able to in about 8 months."

"Huh," were the only words out of Gajeel's mouth. Levy deadpanned and was about to spell it out for him before he started sniffing her, moving lower until he was around her stomach. She squeaked her protests and tried to push him way before he stood up and pulled her into a spinning hug, knocking the table over in the process. The wait staff quickly ran over to pick up the broken china and wipe up the spilled food and beverages.

"Looks like metal head finally figured it out," Bickslow said to Lucy as their desserts were delivered to them.

"Oi, who you calling a metal head," Gajeel proceed to come over to them before they heard Evergreen's high pitched squeal. There, resting in the frosting of her cake, was a diamond ring. Elfman was on his knee next to her, holding her hand and the piece of cake, asking her to marry him in what was the most romantic way any of them had ever heard Elfman speak.

"YES!" Evergreen exclaimed before tackling the man. The ring went flying and fell into Lucy's wine.

"I feel like I just caught the bouquet at a wedding…" Lucy stated, choosing to ignore the weird look Bickslow's face took on as she fished the ring out, dried it off and gave it to Elfman. Luckily she was drinking white wine so they didn't have to worry about any red stains finding their way between the diamonds and the band. Bicklow shook his head to clear away the thought of Lucy walking towards him in a white dress. It appealed to him greatly but he had a plan and he was sticking to it.

Clearing his throat, Bickslow pulled her hands into his and said, "Wanna move in with me?" There was silence in the restaurant. Between a baby announcement and an engagement, Bickslow's manner of asking his girlfriend to move in with him so was far away from romantic even he winced. Lucy's eyes widened as she processed the statement that tumbled from her boyfriend's lips. If he had asked her that way in any other setting she would have been a touch annoyed he didn't make it a romantic gesture. But between their date becoming an unofficial triple date and the immenseness of the romantic and exciting news they had just heard, she could understand why he had clammed up and just blurted it out. Leaning over, she kissed him and said yes.

"Jeez, could you have been any more romantic," Evergreenn's sarcastic voice broke the spell the two of them had been under and Bickslow sighed.

"Well, I had it all planned out but then you four came in with all your news and there wasn't anyway I could follow that!" The patrons and employees nodded in agreement and turned back to what they were doing. Lucy kissed Bickslow one more time before running over to see Evergreen's ring on her hand. She and Levy gushed over how perfect it looked on her and how excited they were for the pair. Gajeel lingered close by his wife, afraid at any moment someone was going to attack her and she wouldn't be able to defend herself properly now that she was pregnant. Bickslow slapped Elfman on the back in a bro-hug and congratulated the pair. The two awkwardly did the same for him as they listened to their women's voices get higher and higher.

"You two have to be my bridesmaid along with Lisanna and Cana. I have to ask Mira to be my maid of honor of course," Evergreen went on about her wedding and the girls nodded along sagely. They all knew Mira would have a fit if she wasn't the maid of honor at this wedding.

After about 15 minutes of this, Bickslow wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and asked her if she wanted to go home.

"Which one?"

"Well I figured we could get a new place that would be ours. But for now, how about mine, it's closer" The smile that lit up her face was more than enough to know he had done something right. Kissing her gently, they bid goodnight to the other two happy couples as the rest of his night promised to be filled with nothing but pleasure and maybe sleep. Perhaps his plans hadn't been ruined after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Lucy suspects her daughter is fooling around with someone from the guild, but she never would have guessed who.
> 
> Characters: Lucy, Bickslow, Mira, Laxus, OC: Skylar Dreyar, OC: Morgan Dreyar, OC: Aurora Heartfilia, OC: Bianca Heartfilia, OC: Castor Heartfilia, OC: Lucian Heartfilia, OC: Igneel Dragneel, OC: Silver Fullbuster II, Cana, OC: Cornelia Groh, Levy, Gajeel, OC: Mica Redfox, OC: Kiran Redfox, Sting, Wendy, OC: Wren Eucliffe, OC: Silas Eucliffe, OC: Caelum Justine, OC: Caitlin Strauss

Lucy wasn't old by any stretch of the imagination. So why her eldest daughter thought that she would be ignorant to the signs that the girl was seeing someone was beyond her. But she held her tongue and let Aurora think she was getting away with whatever she was doing. This went on for a few months before Aurora asked to borrow Virgo, something Lucy had no problem doing in the past. But the last few weeks her daughter had been coming home past curfew and sneaking out again. Then there was the love bite she was trying to hide behind her blond locks. It looked suspiciously like teeth too. That meant one of two things. Her daughter was dating a vampire, or her daughter was having sex with a dragon slayer. So she lent Aurora Virgo but had the spirit report back to her the damage. She was still Virgo's Princess and no amount of begging on Aurora's part would cause the spirit to become disloyal.

What Virgo had reported back had her author's brain spinning with thoughts of a secret tryst with someone who her daughter knew she wouldn't approve of. The idea didn't sit too well with her. She had tried to bring it up to Bickslow, but her husband had turned a very unappealing shade of light green and told her to deal with it. He didn't want to think or know that his baby wasn't a virgin anymore. That left her with one of two options. She could go to her first middle child and youngest daughter, Bianca, or she could go to Mira. While Bianca might know, the girls had a close bond being 14 months apart and Lucy knew they never snitched on one another. So Mira it was.

"You know," Mira said after listening to Lucy's concerns, "I've seen Igneel, Wren, Silas, Skylar and Mica all acting weirdly. I thought I saw Mica and Cornelia slip into the store room but when I went in to check no one was there. I wonder if they're going into heat. They're all at the age where they're sexually mature enough to. We should probably have the Dragon Slayers sit them down and discuss it with them."

What Lucy and Mira wouldn't have suspected was that the coming week would reveal so much.

Day 1:

Sting entered the guild hall nervously. He didn't like what he needed to do but he had been a shitty parent. Then again, they had been an oops, not that he or Wendy ever complained about the two lights of their lives. He was there for them when they were younger but he was a Guild Master and they were members of Fairy Tail. Some days they loved him and other days they wanted to kick the shit out of him. At least Wendy was always there for him, trying to help him become a better parent. They had tried to live in a town between their guilds but her duties to Fairy Tail as the healer meant she had to be on hand quickly. And they didn't want to live with Rogue and Kagura so they could use his Shadows as transportation. Walking in on them once had scarred Wendy and Sting for life. Shaking his head so as to clear his thoughts, he kissed his wife and the two walked up to the Master's office (Now belonging to Laxus) where this meeting was taking place.

"Father," his twins greeted him with smiles and he relaxed a bit. They seemed to be over the most recent fuck up when he forgot his wedding anniversary and Wendy had cried in their arms all night. After a short reunion of hugs and kisses, the children all sat down on the opposite side of Laxus' desk while the adults went to stand behind Laxus.

"So," Mica started, "why are we all here?" As the oldest he was usually the one that the others looked to. Usually he and Skylar would share this but at the moment, the blond looked like he wanted to claw his way out of there, almost like he knew what was coming. This gave the other older slayers pause but they moved on.

"We're here because it seems that the lot of you have gone into your first mating season so to speak. And we're here to tell you all about it and what not to do," Laxus stated as he started to look a bit pale. He had no desire to do this but his wife had threatened him with the couch and his alcohol intake.

Skylar gulped almost audibly and the adults knew for sure. The other younger dragon slayers knew he was the reason they were here way too early on a Saturday morning. He had aways been an open book in that regard.

Day 2:

Aurora ran past her mother, face ablaze in embarrassment as she grabbed a job off the board and told her team they were leaving. Team Igneel was their generation's Team Natsu. Brash, destructive and lovable, it was made up of all of their eldest children. Aurora Heartfilia was their Lucy, the cute blond celestial summoner that somehow was always kidnapped. But she was better at hand-to-hand combat, even if she was an exact replica of her mother down to her chest size. Next was Igneel Dragneel or Iggy. The male Fire Dragon Slayer of this generation. He was just as destructive as his father and no one was able to reign him in, yet. Sometimes his twin younger sisters Jane and Ashley would join them on easy missions but they weren't old enough yet for the big ones. Silver Fullbuster II had his father's looks and temperament but his mother's magic. He didn't argue with Iggy quite as much as Natsu and Gray argued but the two got into some massive brawls, which were usually ended by one of the Fernandez twins. Scarlet and Simon were the youngest of the group. They had also inherited their parents' magic; Scarlet the Requip Mage and Simon the Heavenly Body Mage. At 14, they were more powerful then they should be. The two were a force to be reckoned with and the new keepers of the peace for their generation. They were a good group of mages, even if their destructive tendencies caused a back up of paperwork and a splitting headache for Master Laxus.

"Where are you guys going!" Lucy shouted after her daughter as the group ran off on some adventure. The younger blond turned to face her mother, trying to calm her blush down and yelled back,

"Mount Hakobe! We'll be back in a few days, maybe a week!" And then they were gone. Only Bianca, sitting in the corner with a brooding Kiran Redfox, drinking her strawberry smoothie noticed that Skylar Dreyar was looking like someone had taken away his favorite toy. The blond-bluenette smiled to herself and ignored Kiran's questioning looks. She was going to have so much fun teasing her sister when she came back. This secret was just so juicy that she had to share it with her best friends Cornelia Groh and Morgan Dreyar, even if Skylar was Morgan's brother. The other two girls seemed to know as they locked eyes and ran off giggling, leaving behind confused parents and secret boyfriends alike.

Day 3:

Skylar stomped into the guild in a foul mood and plopped himself down at his table next to Kiran's. Either his best friend Mica Redfox was stupid or he had a death wish because he sat down right next to him and started talking about how pretty he thought Cornelia's hair was today. Skylar tried to tune him out but he just kept talking. He let out a low warning growl that Mica disregarded before he dragged his friend to the job board and plucked one off.

The job posted was easy enough but it was the location that caught his eye. Shirotsume was close to Mount Hakobe and he knew the group would most likely stop there before returning home. Team Igneel had a favorite cake ship there that Scarlet had to go to every single time they were in the area. Grinning, Skylar almost hugged Mica before he thought better of it. The two were out the door, leaving behind their faithful followers/body guards Caelum Justine, Caitlin Strauss and Castor Heartfilia calling after them.

Day 4:

Aurora was cold and wet and angry. The job had been way too easy and before she knew it, it was over. The top half of the mountain's snow had been melted by Igneel when he had gone overboard, again. If only Solaria was old enough to go out on jobs. The budding Ice-Make/Ice-Devil Slayer was only 10 and not yet stable enough in her magic to be of any use to them. When the snow had melted it caused a mudslide and now they were all at the bottom of the mountain. Wet and Cold and Muddy. Luckily they had an inn booked in Shirotsume so they quickly made their way there for a hot shower and some cake.

If Aurora was being true to herself, she would acknowledge that she wasn't really annoyed with Iggy. He always did stuff like this and they always laughed about it and paid the bills with their reward money. The real reason was her last conversation with Skylar. He had told her he was in heat so that was basically why he couldn't stop jumping her bones and that they needed space until he was out of season. She was annoyed. She hated that he thought that they couldn't control themselves enough to be around each other without sex. But then she remembered the day she lost her virginity to him and how awash with pleasure they had been ever since. She had no regrets.

If anyone of the new generation of Fairy Tail were asked who would most likely become a couple, their first response would be Skylar and Aurora. The next answer would be Kiran and Bianca. The third would be Mica and Cornelia. If anyone was actually privy to what went on, they would know that those three couples were already together and had been for some time.

Shaking off the feelings she really didn't want to be feeling at the moment, Aurora linked arms with Scarlet as they sojourned to the cake shop, followed by the boys who were casually bickering about which flavor was the best. Scarlet quickly shut them up by Requipping into her Cake Eating Armor and proclaiming that Strawberry was the best and nothing else mattered. Their day ended with a cake food coma and Aurora dreaming of being in Skylar's arms again.

Day 5:

Skylar had smelled her all over town but by the time he and Mica had finished their job, she had already left on the train. He grumbled the whole way home that night all the while trying not to barf on his shoes as the motion of the train got to Mica and himself.

When Lucy woke up that morning, wrapped in Bickslow's arms, all she wanted was to have sex. They had just been getting to the good stuff when their communication lacrima rang and the angry face of Master Laxus appeared and yelled that their daughter needed to control her pyro of a best friend as they damaged the mountain and caused the fields around it to become flooded. They winced as he went on for a minute about damages and costs and then hung up. The mood ruined, they headed for the shower and were just about to engage in shower sex for the first time since who could remember when their youngest, Lucian, came running in and vomited into the toilet. Why he had to be sick in their bathroom and not the hall bathroom or the downstairs toilet would remain a mystery to them. It seemed no one wanted them to have sex today and that made them just a touch short tempered.

When Aurora finally got home that afternoon, she was reprimanded as she always was for causing unnecessary damage. She rolled her eyes and said she was going to the guild before she flounced out of the house to the sound of her brother hurling in the sink. The look in her eyes had Lucy a bit concerned but she had a kitchen sink to sanitize and a 9-year-old to put back to bed.

When Aurora finally got home and got the mandatory chewing out session out of the way, she rushed to the guild hall, the need to see Skylar overcoming anything else. But he wasn't there. A casual check with his mother the barmaid told her he was away on a job. She turned away, shoulders slumping, not seeing the hearts that filled Mira's eyes at the prospect that her first baby had found love.

Day 6:

Skylar didn't even bother to eat before he left the apartment he shared with Mica. He didn't even say hello to his mother when he entered the guild, something that had her Satan Soul aura leaking through. He didn't feel the affects as he had smelled Aurora in the library and he couldn't stay away any longer. The younger kids hanging out at the bar all shook with fear and dashed for a table in the center of the floor.

Morgan felt the shit that was about to hit the fan and quickly went over to her mother.

"Hey Mom!" She hugged her mother so tightly that the woman forgot all about how troublesome her son was being and hugged her daughter back just as hard. The rest of the guild sighed in relief while Bianca and Cornelia exchanged looks. They knew Skylar was being pretty ballsy, going to have sex in the library of all places. Their moms all liked to go down there for peace and quiet and the guild was about to get noisy with lunch.

Bianca, Cornelia and Morgan all tried to keep the parents away from the library and the older dragon slayers out of the guild but then Scarlet tried to help. The poor girl was just as bad an actor as her mother. Cana had recognized the signs for what they were from the start but hadn't felt like scarring herself. Sighing, she decided to rip the bandaid off in a matter of speaking and just go break the two of them up so their parents didn't have to witness it. As soon as she got down the steps she heard the two moan and decided today was a seven-barrel kind of day. All Lucy could think was that she was too young to be a grandmother!

Day 7:

"Now repeat after me," Laxus' booming voice rained down from the second floor balcony. Below him were all of the teenagers and young twenty-somethings of the guild, including all of their children. Skylark and Aurora were blushing, knowing this was all because of them, "The Guild Hall is a meeting place, not a brothel." There were snickers heard all around as the words were repeated back. A high pitched voice belonging to one of the youngest asked what a brothel was before being shushed and having the little ears covered.

"I couldn't hear that!" Laxus exclaimed and again, the sentence was repeated back, louder this time.

"One more time so I know you've got it and louder!"

"THE GUILD HALL IS A MEETING PLACE, NOT A BROTHEL," was shouted just as a member of the Magic Council walked through the doors to drop off more paperwork pertaining to Team Igneel's destruction. The looks on the frog and children's faces was something the adults would never forget.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Fever dreams could be quite telling… In which Lucy suffers from a terrible fever and Bickslow, who nurses her back to health, hears all of her desires.

Lucy stood shivering in the freezing rain as she looked up the mountain side. 600ft left to clime before she reached the summit.

"I knew I should have worn pants today," she muttered to herself. The job had been simple, gather the flowers that grow on the side of Mount Blume so the apothecary could make their seasonal perfume. Lucy had quickly finished the job and was walking back down the mountain when she spotted the glint of gold at the summit. She had turned around then and hurried to the apothecary to complete the job, running out with the rewards before the woman could properly thank her. Now here she was, dirty, wet and shivering and she scaled the mountain with nothing but the clothes on her back and her keys as back up.

"Just keep climbing climbing climbing, just keep climbing…" Lucy frantically muttered to herself as her foot slipped in the mud. The climb was treacherous on a good day, with the jagged rocks and barely-there foot rests and steep inclines. But now, in the pouring rain, it was what some would call suicidal. Lucy pushed those thoughts from her mind. She needed to get to the top and be sure.

Bruised, bleeding and her clothes hanging off her weighted down by the water, Lucy made it. And there, at the rock altar, was the key. The key she had been searching for the last six years. Bursting into tears, Lucy cradled the key to her chest as she fell to the ground, bruising and scraping her knees up more. Crawling under a precarious rock ledge, Lucy decided to wait out the rest of the rain, until the rain started to get heavier. Now she was worried.

"Lucy! Lucy! Where are you?" the faint voice of her boyfriend carried over the wind and water as his babies took him higher up the mountain. Bickslow had been waiting at Lucy's hotel room for hours when he started to get worried. Her simple job before their weekend get away to Blume Town's onsen should have ended hours ago. Instead, here he was in the rain, making sure his girlfriend hadn't decided to do something incredibly stupid.

"Bickslow? I'm at the top! I'm not sure I can get down on my own." Lucy shouted back. Quickly she clipped Aquarius's key to her key ring and slipped it back into the pocket on her belt. Still, after all this time, no one knew about Aquarius outside her team. She had tried to tell Bickslow but they had been interrupted and then he had broken his ankle on a job and had to wait a week for Wendy to get back and before she knew it, they had been together a year.

"Stay right where you are Lucy! I'm coming to get you." _Of course my girlfriend would climb one of the most dangerous mountains in Fiore in the freezing rain and get stuck_ , he thought to himself. In the end, Bickslow was able to get to Lucy and precariously balance on his babies while carrying her bridal style, two babies under each foot and the fifth at his back. On the way back to the hotel, Lucy fell asleep, safe and secure in the arms of her lover. _Crazy cosplayer_ , Bickslow shook his head as he changed his lover. It wouldn't do to vocalize that he questioned her sanity but at least he would have something for when he and Laxus got together next to wonder at how their girlfriends could function.

The next morning Lucy awake feeling a pressure behind her eyes and joints stiff. Bickslow was beside her in an instant helping her to sit up and drink some tea. In short order, the doctor arrived and diagnosed Lucy with a fever and hypothermia from exposure. The hypothermia was currently being treated with hot water bottles and heated blankets and warm fluids. The fever was harder to treat with Lucy's allergy to the medicine that the doctor had brought with him.

"Her fever should pass, but if it doesn't please call for me again and I'll bring over the medicine Miss Heartfilia isn't allergic to." The doctor quickly left, giving Bickslow more instructions to care for Lucy and helping to make arrangements with the hotel to extend their stay.

Day two of Lucy's illness left her floating in a fog. She was barely aware of being conscious and slept the majority of the day. When she was awake, her fever words tested the limits of Bickslow's patience and curtesy. Some of the things slipping from her lips were downright filthy and all Bickslow could picture was taking her against every surface of their room. Then the rosiness of her cheeks would bring him back to Earth-land and the fact that his girlfriend had gotten herself sick and sex was definitely not the cure.

"Biccckkkyy babbyyyy," Lucy slurred on the third day.

"Yes my psycho angel."

"I want babies. Lots and lots of babies."

"You want the babies? I don't think wooden tiki dolls are necessarily comfortable to cuddle with right now." Bickslow was thoroughly confused at this point. First Lucy was talking through her deepest fantasies and now she wanted to snuggle with dolls? _Girls are weird_ …

"No baby, I want you to put a baby in me," Lucy giggled and tangled herself up in the blankets some more. Bickslow promptly spat back out the tea he had been drinking.

"Uhh," _I need booze if we're going to talk about this now…_

"Yeah, babies. Mira and I were talking and we think three babies is perfect or four. I mean four would be ideal because then there are two of each, you know, boy and girl, or well, what is gender-"

"Lucy, focus. You want a kid? Now? I thought you wanted to become S-Class first?" Bickslow was slowly massaging his temples and trying to figure out a way to tell his boss his girlfriend and Lucy were talking about getting pregnant together. _Just great, a secret pregnancy pact, wonder who else is in on this_.

"No pregnancy pact, silly. Don't forget, I love you and can read your face, babes. Babes. Baby. Babies. I want four. So they each have a playmate and there is no true middle child and yea… I want to be S-Class first, and married. But if we're married for like five years and I'm still not S-Class, put a baby in me. Retire me right on the dining room table-"

"Dining room table?" Bickslow's tongue was wagging now as he encouraged Lucy to talk him through another dirty fantasy of hers. And this one was actually dirty, like food fight and crumbs everywhere dirty. Better sex talk and perpetual blue balls than hypothetical babies that may or may not be scaring him.

By day five, Lucy had fully recovered and had no true recollection of her fever ramblings. The only things she remembered were what she called fever dreams of she and Bickslow in various situations, basically, every fantasy she talked him through. Bickslow didn't have the heart to tell her she confessed to wanting his babies. There was definitely no need to rush the process. Besides, he already had five.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In which Magical Deficiency Illness doesn't slow her down…

Bianca had always known something was off with her magic. She wasn't as magically powerful as her older sister, Aurora and she hadn't inherited Seith Magic like her brothers, Castor and Lucian. But none of that mattered because every time Bianca went out on a job, she came home feeling like a truck had run her over. This time was different. Bianca had just completed a job with her boyfriend, Kiran Redfox, when she had started to feel light headed. Kiran had immediately picked her up when she had started to turn green. Now, she was lying in the infirmary waiting on the diagnosis that she knew was coming.

"I'm sorry, Bianca," Wendy spoke in all but a whisper, "You have Magical Deficiency Illness. There is not cure but there are remedies to ease the pain. You won't be able to use large amounts of magic ever again. In fact, I recommend no magic for the next year, just to stabilize your magic levels as they are now. After that, limit yourself to your Nikora Key." Her mother was tightly gripping her hand and Bianca knew exactly what her mother was thinking. It was the same Illness that had taken her grandmother, Layla, well before her time, and Lucy was obviously blaming herself for passing the illness down the line.

"Does this mean Bianca is going to…" Her father started to speak but the words seemed to choke him as he turned around to hide the devastation.

"No, not unless she starts using large portions of magic. And, although this should be far off, should she become pregnant I would need to monitor her to make sure the baby isn't consuming what little magic she has. I would recommend not being pregnant or only having one child if you feel you have to have kids. Bianca, you're only 17, there are so many things you can do. Don't let this get to you," Wendy concluded facing Bianca. Objectively, the young woman knew this, but she is-was- a proud Fairy Tail mage! How was she supposed to be a member of the guild if she couldn't use her magic? Suddenly, the pressure in her hand was unbearable.

"Ouch, Kiran," Bianca, whispered to her boyfriend, "can you loosen your grip. I'll be ok. It's just going to be an adjustment. Don't you dare freak out on me! I am barely holding it together right now; I need you…" Kiran let out a barely audible whimper before pulling the love of his life into his arms. Thoughts of what their future should have looked like dashed from his mind as he processed Bianca's illness.

Months passed as Bianca, Kiran, their families and the guild learned to live with their new normal. Bianca slowly learned to take over some of Mira and Kinana's responsibilities and started to worry more about Kiran as he took jobs without her. They had always taken jobs with their separate teams, taking jobs together to reconnect after being away for too long, but now that she didn't have her team anymore, the worry seemed to fill her endlessly. Bianca took to summoning her Nikora, Betty, to keep her company as she tended to the bar and did her chores. It was no longer weird for anyone in the Fairy Tail Guild to see a pink and blue snowman/dog teetering around the bar at strange hours of the day.

On her sister's twenty-first birthday, Bianca gifted Aurora with six of her seven keys. Aurora had slowly been inheriting their mother's keys and training with them so she hadn't been very focused on gaining any silver keys. Polaris, Lyra, Crux, Caelum, Deneb and Pyxis were all sad to leave Bianca but understood. And they had all met Aurora before and worked along side her so they were ok with the transfer of their contracts. Aurora cried hysterically as the reality that her little sister was officially a retired mage at twenty struck her. Their mother too cried in front of them for the first time, having held everything as to not freak out Bianca before. Bickslow, Kiran and Skylar all stood around awkwardly as they watched the crying fest.

Her twentieth birthday arrives, almost thirty months after her diagnosis, and the little stick turned blue. Pregnant. Kiran freaked out of course, but by this point, Bianca was able handle anything thrown her way. Just because she couldn't use magic didn't mean she hadn't developed other skills. She trained psychically with her mother and sister and developed a mean kick that kept the patrons of the guild bar in line. And she swiftly used it on her dragon to bring him back to the present. Yes, the situation wasn't ideal, but this wouldn't kill her. She wouldn't let it.

"Are you sure you want to risk it," her dad asked her softly one day. She could see the fear in his eyes. Fear was all too common whenever anyone looked at her. They all saw this pregnancy as a death sentence. She didn't have the heart to tell any of them that she would gladly die to experience this just once. So she nodded and went back to drinking the gross nutrition shake concocted by Wendy, Mira and her mother. By the sixth month, Bianca was a shadow of herself as the baby fed on her, not like a parasite but like a parasite. Kiran, who had insisted they marry ( _Such an old fashioned sap_ Bianca often thought to herself), was about ready to claw the baby from her body to save her. Bianca just kept going. Pregnant, sick and nearly dead, she wasn't going to stop living because everyone thought a strong wind might cause her to shatter into a million pieces.

It was Aurora though, also pregnant and sick as a dog, who got her to slow down and stick to her bed rest. The two temporarily moved into their parents' house again while their husbands went off to make enough money for the babies. "Apparently babies are expensive…" Aurora had shrugged to her as they lay in their childhood bedroom while their men were away. The two connected in a way they hadn't before as they each experienced pregnancy for the first time and had more than a moment to talk about what they had been up to.

If asked, Bianca would say that nothing about her life to that point had been scary. She didn't have the propensity for being kidnapped like her mother and sister, she didn't have the sometimes uncontrollable and frightening powers of her father and brother. She had been herself and had excelled or averaged at everything she tried. No one had tried to kill her on a job and she had never failed at anything. Not truly. But the day she went into labor and had to be rushed to the hospital as she and her baby bled out was the scariest. It was pure, dumb luck that Wendy and Porlyusica made it to the hospital when they did. Wendy was able to control the bleeding, the hospital doctors were able to save her, and Porlyusica was able to save her baby. In the end, to stop the bleeding completely, they had to remove her uterus. The hemorrhaging was too great for Wendy to stop entirely. The devastation and joy Bianca felt, mixed with all the hormones from giving birth left her in a deep depression that took the strongest drugs to drag her from. Kiran became the true hero of the story, stepping up to the plate to be with Melody morning, noon and night as Bianca slowly recovered. Her jealously was pushed aside the moment she watched her normally taciturn and macho husband coo and nurture their daughter.

Melody was so strong. She seemed to have been born with a pre-disposition to Dragon Slayer magic as well. Bianca silently thanked the gods as this most likely meant she would not develop her mother's debilitating illness. As Melody grew and Kiran went back out on jobs, Bianca took to motherhood like a duck to water. Her early stumbling aside, Bianca felt she was made to be Melody's mother. When Melody was seven, the two started to do light training, which basically meant long hikes in the forest. It was there that they discovered two toddler girls, twins, abandoned to the elements and the monsters of the forest. Some digging and Bianca was able to figure out their names- Marnie and Mila- when and where they had been born and that they were abandoned for displaying magic, strong magic, magic identified by Uncle Gray as Devil Slayer magic, Iron Devil Slayer magic. Bianca smiled, these girls were meant to be hers. Her family was complete. Her life was as full as ever, even without being able to do more than summon Betty, and she was officially the lead Bartender of the guild. Yes, her life had never been fuller.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: They didn't know how to do it any other way. They had to do it the Fairy Tail way. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly, their parents had already known. In which a coming out party is thrown and several kids find the courage to be their authentic selves.

Castor was nervous. Beyond nervous. It was his first date. He had always shrugged these things off, being a dedicated member of the Lightning Tribe, but well, Ferris Jenkins was not a boy to be denied. _Man_ , Castor corrected in his head, _Ferris Jenkins is ALLLL man_. Smirking to himself in the mirror, Castor finished getting ready and sped out the door, not wanting his mother to know what was going on.

Lucy knew. Of course she knew. Not only was her youngest the biggest snoop and blabber mouth who could only be silnces with bribes of chocolate, but she knew because she had carried, birthed, nurtured and educated her first son. She knew. But she would let him think she didn't know. After all, if he wasn't ready to say anything it wasn't her place to push the matter. Now to get her lovable but oblivious husband ready to hear the news when it came to them.

_The Next Day_

"Oh Caiti, it was awful," Castor mumbled, his head burrowed into his best friend and partner, Caitlin Strauss's shoulder. She patted his head awkwardly as she tried to stop her older sisters from making kissy faces at the pair. Not only was it highly inappropriate but neither Caitlin, nor Castor felt that way about each other. They had grown up together and fought together and matured together. They were never going to be able to sexualize the other. Ever!

"There, there," Caitlin mumbled as she pat his head, "And don't call me Caiti!"

"And then the supposed kiss. My first kiss! Oh Caiti, it was like because who my parents are and who I'm friends with, that, that, that, ugh, well lets just say my lack of experience was a turn off."

"Are you serious?! What a jackass! I can't believe that someone would really act that way!"

"I know," Castor moaned as he moved his head to the table, "And the worst part was, because I'm not out yet, he didn't want a second date. Oh it was horrible."

"Castor!" Caitlin shook his arm vigorously, "Pull yourself together! Your mother is coming over right now." That caused Castor to bolt right up. Fixing his face into a wide smile, Castor welcomed his mom over to the table while Caitlin made a quick escape.

Elsewhere in the guild, Sailor Fullbuster and Cornelia Groh were a few minutes away from getting caught making out by the Demon barmaid, who shamed anyone that got up to 'hanky panky' in the storage room. Lucky for them, Caitlin Strauss seemed to be on a roll with helping the closeted LGBTQ+ members of the guild to not get caught by their parents that day.

It's not that Fairy Tail was anti-LGBTQ+. Quite the opposite, anytime one of the younger members came out, a big party was thrown to celebrate their individuality. But most of those members were orphans or from homes where their parents were neglectful. Fairy Tail was their only family and so coming out to the guild was treated as coming out to a parent. Castor, Sailor and Cornelia all wanted to come out to their parents before the guild, but they were seriously testing the limits of what they could do and say under their parents' noses.

Then, Caitlin thought of a brilliant idea. It would serve both purposes. A party, because this is Fairy Tail and nothing happens without a party, and an intimate gathering of parents and children for their first official coming out. Now to see if they were ready.

Of course, being the youngest daughter of Evergreen, Caitlin had everything ready, even the individuals, within a few months, and that coincidentally fell on a holiday, Children's Day! Oh it would be perfect.

Mira, ever the curious demon, had secretly been stalking her niece for a few weeks. Of course Mira knew everything that went on in her guild hall. Just because her husband was Master didn't mean that the guild didn't fall to her, because truly, it did. Every kiss, every laugh, every cry session, every fight and every drink she was aware of. Mira knew that Lucy was also fairly perceptive of what went on in the guild. Their idiot husbands on the other hand… So Mira subtly helped Caitlin with the party, making it more lavish and special than any year before.

_The Day of the Party_

With the party in full swing, Castor, Sailor and Cornelia suddenly became very anxious. Their parents noticed but only Lucy was truly aware of why. When Caitlin gathered them on the second floor meeting room, Lucy knew her baby boy was finally feeling comfortable enough to tell her and she was overjoyed. Of course the reviews were mixed as Juvia insisted Cana's daughter was corrupting her youngest daughter but Sailor quickly put a stop to that, over powering her mother and encasing Juvia and Cana in separate ice domes. Sailor told them all how she pursued the older Cornelia and how Cornelia was worried about this exact reaction. Once tempers calmed down and apologies were made, the three families split off to talk a bit more privately.

"So-" Bickslow trailed off. It's not that he was uncomfortable. With Freed as a teammate he had gotten very accepting of homosexuality. He just never thought he would have to talk to his son about this. Lucy's warm hug and talk of how Castor would always be their son and they accepted him as he was overshadowed Bickslow's awkwardness. Bickslow joined the hug, knowing that the words would come later but for now, he needed his son to know he supported him.

Castor was over the moon. His parents still loved and accepted him. He knew he had been irrational to think otherwise as they were both very close to Freed Justine and his husband Macbeth, but the thoughts had still been there. Now he knew for sure. While his dad was awkward and sometimes spoke before he thought, he knew his dad was there for him when he felt his arms surrounding him and his mom. Castor knew he had to tell Aurora, Bianca and Lucian before the rest of the guild.

"Mom, Dad, can we go find the rest of the family to tell before I come out to the guild?" There was a quick look that passed through his mom's eye and Castor narrowed his. "What aren't you telling me, mom?" Bickslow looked between mother and son, also wondering what Lucy knew.

"Well, don't hate me or your brother, but you know how a couple of moths ago, you had a date with Ferris Jenkins?"

"What?! YOU KNEW?" Castor looked like he wanted to sink into the floor and Bickslow didn't blame him.

"Of course I did. You're my son, Castor, I knew early on. I wasn't going to say anything to you until you were comfortable saying something to me. Well, back to the date. You wrote about it in your diary. And Lucian, well, he was grounded for snooping but he told me and your sisters about it. Don't worry, I punished him. And your sisters and I all decided to wait to say something until you wanted us to know. We knew you didn't want us to find out that way."

"Oh. Oh, My, Mavis. That little brat is going to get it next time I see him."

"Now Castor he's been severely punished. Why do you think he hasn't been on a job in the last few months? He's not allowed to take a job for six months. He's not allowed to practice his magic in that time either. He was not allowed to hang out with his friends for a month and he could only come to the guild hall on weekends until last week."

"Oh I was wondering what he had done to be punished that much, you never told me, babe," Bickslow whispered in Lucy's ear as their eldest son digested the youngest punishment.

"Fine," castor ground out between his teeth, silently vowing to give Lucian an atomic wedgie for snooping. "And he's banned from coming into my room for a whole year!" Lucy and Bickslow agreed and the small family went to formally tell Aurora, Bianca and Lucian the news.

The rest of the party became much rowdier when the three legacy fairies came out to the rest of the guild as gay. (This was done in true over the top fashion of the three mages standing on the railing of the second floor and making a long speech and some dancing and drinking). On the side lines, new coming Addison Fletcher set his sights on Castor Heartfilia, the most beautiful man he had ever seen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Fairy Tail had never bothered to vote in the local election. After all, they were pretty much exempt from politics with their mage status. Weren't they? Then Lucy threw a fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a little something to cure my election day anxiety and the thoughts that this election could end with the taking away of basic human rights for womxn and LGBTQ+ folx and anyone who is remotely different. Now I'm panicking again... hope you all enjoy this short and sweet chapter, and go vote if you haven't.

"What you've never voted?!" The octave Lucy voice got up to was somewhere between dog whistle and hell.

"Well, uh-" Bickslow started his rebuttal but was quickly cut off.

"How is it my boyfriend has never voted?! Don't you know how important it is to vote. It's your right as a citizen of Fiore!" Lucy continued on with her rant as everyone around her slowly backed away. None of them had voted and some of them had even been born in Magnolia.

"Well, babe, I'm technically an Illegal Immigrant," Bickslow's confession put a stop to her rant and the guild was suddenly silent. Bickslow was given immunity from this crime as a member of an esteemed guild that had saved the country more than once, but verbally expressing his status left them all feeling oddly exposed and vulnerable.

"Wait, you, what?" Lucy stuttered as she tried to wrap her mind around the words.

"Yea. I escaped the slave trade as a child and found my way to Fiore in the baggage car of a trans-country train. Master Makarov and Laxus found me half starved and gave me a home. The government and Magic Council never came calling because everyone was scared of my abilities. It's ok. It was a long time ago, Lucy." Seeing Lucy's eyes water he quickly cut off the story of his sad and tragic childhood before his girlfriend became despondent.

"Well," Lucy shook her head and rubbed the tears from her face, "We're just going to have to fix your status. And the rest of you!" Lucy's voice rose again to octaves uncomfortable, "get yourselves registered! This election is very important for us! The mayor is re-running and we like him. His opponent is anti-mage and will try to increase taxes on us and stop us from being able to live here by putting extra sanctions for when we break and demolish shit, even if it's not our fault." This statement was met with mushed whispers and worried looks. Magnolia was their home. Fairy Tail was their family. And family takes care of one another.

The week and a half leading up to the election saw the guild filled with it's members learning as much about the two candidates and trying to figure out the correct forms to fill out. The only candidate who could not legally vote was Bickslow. But Lucy had a plan for that.

Leaning in to whisper in his ear, Lucy directed Bickslow to ditch his team meet her at City Hall that evening at 5pm sharp. Winking, she stealthily exited the guild hall. Leaning into his girlfriend's genius, Bickslow made his excuses at a quarter after 4 and meandered into town, arriving exactly at 5pm. There, sitting on the steps of City Hall, his beautiful girlfriend sat. A cream color dress swirled around her ankles and her hair fell down her back in tumbling waves. Her face was free of makeup sands a bit of blush, mascara and her signature tinted pink lip balm. His brain shorted out.

"Lucy, what are we doing?"

"Making sure you can vote. You've been a resident of Fiore for decades, but because of the way you arrived, the most you could have applied for is a work visa. That still would not have allowed you to vote. We've been together for a year and a half. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Lucy. But we don't need to get married just so I can vote. We can wait and I can vote in the next election."

"I know. But this is really important to me. There are five days until the election and I just want to make sure our future here, in Magnolia, is secure. For us and the four babies we're going to have."

"You're not-"

"Not funny, Bix. Now come on! The Magistrate kept his office open until 5:30 just for us." And at 5:28pm, Lucy Heartfilia and Bicklow of Fairytail were wedded.

"YOU DID WHAAAAAT?" Mira's screams echoed throughout Magnolia when Lucy and Bickslow informed everyone after a three-day absence that they had married and gone on their honeymoon.

"And this was all so he could vote?" The incredulity in Natsu's voice was obvious. Lisanna hit him and Natsu repeated the question in a different tone of voice. This one more understanding.

"No," Lucy rolled her eyes, but her pink cheeks revealed her. Bickslow laughed and dragged her out of the guild.

"BICKSLOW WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER?!" Mira's scream echoed as the newly weds ran off.

"We're Newlyweds Mira, let us bang in private!" he shouted back.

"Bickslow!" Lucy hit his chest lightly, blushing while she pulled him harder to their shared apartment. The two stood proudly in line when the day came alongside every eligible Fairy Tail mage. The mayor was re-elected by a landslide, and nine months later, Aurora Heartfilia was born.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Forest Demons? Water Demons? Night Demons? Why is it always demons? AKA some more misadventures of Lucy and Bickslow

The First Trip:

She ran as fast as her legs would allow her to. Pushing herself past the brink of exhaustion and beyond, Lucy huffed and puffed, hoping to the stars that she would make it out of this shit alive. Of course, the making of this shit wasn't her fault. It wasn't even Natsu's fault, for once. It was Bickslow's. Her idiot quasi-boyfriend/bang-buddy and he liked to call them.

"BICKSLOW YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU KICK A FUCKING HORNETS NEST?!" Lucy screamed as she pushed herself harder. The anticipation of being stung by thousands of tiny hornet looking creatures was not something she was looking forward to.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" He hollered back. Performing a maneuver that only circus performers and idiots who kick hornets nests can do, Bickslow spun, turned and jumped onto his babies to get a better angle to take the hornets out. "Uh oh," he mumbled to himself.

"UH OH?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN UH OH!" Lucy shrieked as she executed an awkward running jump, tumble, get up and keep running maneuver over a shrubbery.

"Umm, just that these aren't hornets. They're actually Forest Demons."

"FOREST DEMONS?!" Lucy's shock caused her to trip and roll into the raging river that proceeded to carry her down the stream. "BICKSLOW!" So far this small job and vacation was not going to plan. As Lucy floated downstream and bumped over hidden rocks, Bicsklow and his babies took care of the tiny Forest Demons. They looked a lot like how Lucy would imagine a Pixie would be if they were real. Small, almost child-like bodies with horns and their skin was made up of greens, greys and browns to allow them to blend into their environments. Their mouths were filled with sharp teeth that looked to be poisonous to the untrained eye but were really just rotting. And their shrieks could make a dog go deaf. Luckily for Lucy, this was a walk in the park for Bickslow. Unluckily for Lucy, she was now drenched, bruised and sore. Someone wasn't getting any anytime soon.

The Third Trip:

After the disastrous first trip where Bickslow was convinced his bang-buddy was going to leave him for someone normal, the unlikely couple took a trip to a spa, also known as Lucy's heaven. Bickslow, feeling like he had recovered and gained standing with her, convinced Lucy they should take a job together when the weird foursome known as Natsu, Lisanna, Grey and Juvia were in a tiff and Erza had vanished with Crime Sorciere. The job was supposed to be simple. Recover some treasure from a recent shipwreck. The Merchant Guild Water Works had never had one of their ships wreck on them so they were anxious to have some mages come in and salvage what they could of the shipment.

Arriving in Hargeon, Bickslow and Lucy took the time to window shop and eat before sailing out to the wreck site and diving down. This would also give Lucy a chance to exercise her Aquarius Star Dress capabilities so she was really looking forward to the job. Then they dived.

Bickslow had been feeling very exposed in his tight wetsuit and awkward breathing apparatus but Lucy seemed to enjoy how the fabric clung to him. Lucy remained in her Star Dress with a spell to make a bubble of air around her head. The two swam, Bickslow's babies floating along beside them, until they came to the wreck. The hairs on the back of Lucy's neck instantly went up. But Bickslow didn't seem to notice or care. Until his rented wetsuit was ripped, he was bleeding, and a great fish-man was trying to spear him with the bones of a swordfish.

"Water Torrent!" Lucy sent a blast of water to push the unknown being off her boyfriend before it could kill him. Swimming quickly to Bickslow's side, Lucy hauled him out of the ship and up to the surface. The spell around Lucy's head broke as they made it to the surface. "What was that!?"

"A Water Demon," Bickslow panted out as he tried to stem the bleeding while still underwater.

"Another demon?! What are you? A Demon Magnet?"

"No that's Laxus."

"Not funny Bickslow!" Just then, Lucy was tugged back underwater before she could take a breath or put the air bubble back around her head.

"Babies! Barrion Formation!" Bickslow put the breathing apparatus back into his mouth as the babies got into formation underwater and prepared to decimate the water demon. In the end, the demon was defeated and swam off, allowing Lucy and Bickslow to salvage what they could. It seems Water Demons are a lot like dragons from fairy tales and they are attracted to large quantities of treasure and guard their treasures most fiercely.

The Twelfth Trip:

Years passed, babies came, and soon Lucy was pregnant with their fourth child. Desperately in need of some quality one-on-one time before baby number four arrived, Bickslow planned a babymoon to the new Hot Springs and Spa Resort in the nearby town of Blossom. Leaving their three children with Laxus and Mira was asking for them to return the favor, but Bickslow needed to bang his wife or he was going to explode.

The trip started wonderfully. Their unborn child didn't kick too much over night, the pregnancy safe hot springs were always empty when they wanted to soak, and the sex was fantastic. Then the night terrors started. At first, Bickslow thought it was his anxiety over being a parent to four children and how that would change the family dynamic. When Lucy started having the same dreams, they knew something was wrong. After all, it was Lucy who had insisted that they have four babies and she was desperately looking forward to the time when the baby was Earth-land side.

Figuring out that they had attracted the attention of another demon wasn't hard. In fact, they caught the little rascal in the act. The owner's pet black cat wasn't actually a black cat, but a prototype Zeref demon meant to cause chaos and strife in an enemy barracks. The little mongrel had found its way out of its Zeref created prison and cozied up to the sweet old couple whose businesses were their babies, not realizing that they were losing customers because of their 'cat'. Breaking the news was horrendous. Being six months pregnant and fighting a Zeref demon was worse.

"Why is it that every time you plan a trip, Bickslow, we're right in the center of DEMONS?! LUCY KICK!" Lucy screeched as she fended off an attack from one of the demon-cat's nightmare tails.

"I'm sorry! Babies: Line Formation!" Bickslow jumped in front of his wife and was smacked across the room.

In the end, Lucy and Bickslow had to pay for the damages they caused trying to contain the demon-cat and were banned from ever coming to one of the couple's chain spa resorts. That was all well and fine to Lucy, she much preferred the guild's hot springs and the resort in Crocus. Bickslow was feeling very sorry for himself, though, as his gorgeous wife decided a suitable punishment for making a six month pregnant lady fight a demon was no sexy time for a week. Lucky for him though, his kids wanted to spend time with Grey and Juvia's kids and Juvia loved having a full house more than she loved going on jobs. Sexy time was back on the table!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Adventures in Babysitting- Or, the one where Laxus and Mira need to take care of guild things and leave their baby with a newly pregnant Lucy and Bickslow. Oh, and this baby is attracted to the electricity sockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Quick money thing- in my mind 100Jewels = 1USD/1EUR. So 100,000 Jewels = 10,000 USD/EUR.

At four months pregnant and fresh off her second honeymoon, first for everyone that was invited to their big wedding two and a half weeks ago, Lucy sat at the bar in the guild sipping one of Mira's Strawberry Smoothies and dreaming of what her child would look like. Mira herself had given birth over a year ago and her son was deep into toddlerhood. Skylar and his best babyfriend, Mica Redfox, were only a couple months apart and it helped tremendously with childcare.

"Hey Lucy! How's pregnancy treating you?" Mira greeted as she sidled up to Lucy. It was still early so she had time to chit chat with her friends. The two were gossiping about all things pregnancy when Laxus came down with a thunderous expression on his face.

"Bad news, babe, Levy and Gajeel got delayed coming back from Crocus with their brats so we don't have a sitter tonight." The look of resignation on Mira's face made Lucy's heart ache for her dear friend. Lucy had read that parenting meant trying to squeeze any free time available into reconnecting as a couple. It was one of the things she worried about with her desire for four children and how that would affect her relationship with Bickslow.

"We'll babysit for you two." The words were out of Lucy's mouth before she even knew she was saying them.

"We'll what?" Bickslow had apparently joined the group just as Lucy was volunteering one of their last free nights before baby to watch someone else's brat. Seeing the look on Mira's face had Bickslow realizing he may have said that out loud.

"What is with the two of you calling children brats? Is this some Makarov-ism that I need to beat out of both of you?" The aura leaking out of Mirajane had Laxus and Bickslow promptly promising to never refer to other people's children as brats again, at least in front of her.

And so Lucy and Bickslow, after a short deliberation, found themselves situated at the Dreyar household watching Skylar and trying to figure out if he was going to eat his dinner or decorate the kitchen a la Jackson Pollock style with it. Lucy secretly thought this child was less Dragon and more Demon but she wanted to live to see her child grow up so she wasn't going to bring that up to Mira or Laxus. Both thought their baby could do no wrong. Except he was-

"EATING ELECTRICITY FROM THE ELECTRICITY SOCKET?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Lucy's yelling caused Skylar to start to cry and Bickslow's headache shot up from a 4 to an 11.

"Yup, babe, he's a Dragon Slayer. He was hungry for his element, not Mira's chicken dinner!" Try as he might, Bickslow was not able to calm his wife down, who had spiraled into thinking she was the worst babysitter ever for not seeing him stick his tongue into the electric sockets around the living room. Tears were had by all, not that any of them would cop to the mass crying fest, and soon Baby Einstein was playing on the Lacrimavision as it was the only thing that calmed Skylar.

"We are so going to Mira-jail when she finds out we put on cartoons before bed," Lucy worried to Bickslow as they sat cuddled up around Skylar. The large over sized Dragon Slayer sized couch was so comfortable, that the threesome fell asleep at 7:30pm, completely missing changing Skylar's diaper and putting him to bed.

"Shit, babe, wake up!" Lucy was jolted awake by a frantic Bickslow at a quarter to 10 and realized they had missed steps 7-11 on Mira's idiot proof babysitting checklist. Even Asuka had done a better job then they were doing!

"Oh my Mavis, Oh My Mavis, OH MY-"

"Lucy, quit freaking out! We are not going to be bad parents, let's just deal with the disaster diaper we now have and get the brat into his crib." Bickslow attempted to be level headed while Lucy alternated between panicking and scolding him for calling Mira's child a brat. The diaper really was a disaster. And because they missed one diaper change, they had to start a load of laundry. Luckily the mess didn't leak through Skylar's onesie and onto the nice, expensive couch. _Small favors, Mavis must be with us_ , Lucy thought to herself.

At 10:15, Laxus and Mira still weren't back and Skylar was wide awake now, refreshed from his nap on the couch with his honorary Aunt and Uncle. Nothing Lucy did made him sleepy. Not his storm themed mobile, not the three books about mice and dragons and bedtime, and definitely not Uncle Bickslow acting like a fool and making Skylar laugh. Lucy and Bickslow attempted the walk away method but that only resulted in Skylar screaming like he was being murdered, which just made Lucy cry even harder.

By 10:55, Skylar had cried himself to sleep. And Mira and Laxus still weren't home. Feeling like complete failures, Lucy and Bickslow started to clean up with the living room. Toys were put away, the channel on the lacrimavison was changed to the Home Improvement Network (HIN), and the two took a break to exhale. When Bickslow went to get Lucy a glass of water, panic attack number 9 ensured.

"Lucy! We forgot about the mess Skylar made during dinner!" A frantic Lucy ran around the main floor of the house trying to find a mop, bucket and rag to scrub marinara sauce off the tiles, grout and painted walls. Bickslow moved two of his babies into the mop and rag when Lucy started crying as she cleaned.

"Why is this so hard? Are we just really bad parents and we shouldn't even have this baby?" Lucy spiraled as she questioned her preparedness for parenthood and if she should even be allowed to have a baby. Bickslow held her as she cried and raided Mira's ice cream supply for the Strawberries and Cream flavor he knew Mira and Lucy both loved. Kitchen clean and sparkling by 11:20, Lucy slowly drifted off to sleep with Bickslow cuddling her, empty ice cream container on the coffee table and a random HIN show about growing herbs in your kitchen window with the volume on low in the background.

Outside, Mira felt terrible. She and Laxus had come home while Bickslow and Lucy were asleep on the couch with Skylar. At first, she had wanted to wake them all up and send Lucy and Bickslow home. But her idiot husband thought it funny to have them continue their date night and see how Lucy and Bickslow actually handled a kid when you went off their schedule. Mira hadn't thought anything wrong with that as the more practice they got, the better prepared they would be, she just hoped the two would clean her fucking kitchen. Her 700,000 Jewel kitchen!

With each of Lucy's subsequent break downs, Mira felt worse and worse, while Laxus found perverse enjoyment out of his teammate's and his teammate's wife's pain. Laxus, a self proclaimed ass with little understanding of human feelings unless specifically told to stop being mean, hadn't comprehended why this prank could potentially be so devastating to and emotionally compromised pregnant woman and a man who thought he would never get the chance to be a father because his magic freaked people out. Mira, sainted demon, carefully explained this to her husband around Lucy's third breakdown. But the two remained outside.

At 11:50, Mira hadn't heard more than the TV for close to thirty minutes and she wanted to sleep in her own bed. Finding their friends cuddled up on their oversized couch left hearts in her eyes, until she saw they ate all of her favorite ice cream!

"Don't worry, babe, I'll buy you more tomorrow. Let's let them sleep," Laxus whispered as he covered the sleeping mages with a blanket and turned off the lacrimavision. Mira swooned a bit and dragged her husband to bed.

The next morning, Lucy and Bickslow woke up to the smell of pancakes and sticky fingers touching their face. Imaging the sticky fingers to be their future child had them both smiling. The chaos and negativity of the night before washed away by the sound of Skylar's baby giggles and the feel of his chubby fingers. Giving their full babysitting report to the Demon and her Dragon was terrifying but Lucy felt it best to be honest with them as they would expect the same courtesy if the roles were reversed. Mira smiled and nodded throughout it all and Lucy and Bickslow thought nothing of it.

"Yeah, our kid is a bit of a mess. That's why we normally have Levy and Gajeel babysit. Levy uses letter magic to put the little dragons into baby jail when they get to be too much," Laxus's blasé words left Lucy feeling stupid. She knew this enchant and felt so dumb for not using it last night when Skylar was trying to drain all the electricity from the house.

"Oh, Lucy, don't worry about it!" Mira stated seeing the look of embarrassment on Lucy's face. "This was your first night with a toddler. You did great! And by the time your baby comes, you'll be an expert in toddlers but clueless about babies!" That did not leave a good feeling in either Bickslow or Lucy's stomachs. It must have shown because all that could be head surrounding the Dreyar household was Laxus's booming laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Cornelia Groh had been with Mica for 3 years, almost 4. Then it all felt like it was slipping through her fingers. Luckily for her, Aunt Lucy is more than just a comfortable shoulder to cry on. Now, why is it that Sailor Fullbuster seems to have become her world overnight? (LGBTQ+ themes)

Cornelia Groh had been an early bloomer. Some would blame this for her early introduction to sexual activity while others would blame it on the fact that her father never married her mother and worked for a different guild on the other side of the country. Others still blamed this sexual proclivity on being a Fairy Tail mage. Cornelia would tell all of them to go screw themselves. She was her mother's daughter and that meant she could do whatever she wanted because it's her own damn body. So when Mica Redfox showed interest in her and actually treated her with respect? Well, she jumped on that bandwagon so quickly there might as well have been a fire under her ass.

Three years later and she still loved and respected him. But something was missing. She felt like she couldn't breath sometimes. Like she was living a lie. But how could that be? She was loved and gave love in return. Her relationship was the poster child for consent. Her mother loved her boyfriend and her father was indifferent so that might as well have been approval. Even her grandfather liked him! And yet…

"Hey, Nellie," speak of the devil, the man she was thinking of swooped in to kiss her cheek and smile down lovingly at her. Cornelia felt like a failure and a fraud wrapped in the skin of a seductress. She felt dirty and violated and like she was violating someone in return. Hiding her pain, Cornelia smiled and pecked her boyfriend on the lips. Her friends gave her weird glances as they had never seen such a tame kiss from her, but she was allowed an off day, right? Mica seemed to think so as he didn't question it. Shaking her head subtly, Cornelia tuned back into the discussion going around at the table while Mica draped himself over her, slowly suffocating Cornelia- figuratively.

On the other side of the guild, Lucy and Cana watched this and remembered a time in their lives when they too felt trapped in the most loving relationships. It's why Natsu and Lucy never worked out and why Cana had refused to marry Bacchus.

"I just don't know how to talk to her about what she's feeling," Cana whispered over her bottle of beer. These days Cana didn't drink directly from the barrel and Lucy actually consumed alcohol.

"Would you like me to talk to her? I'm not her mother and I did help Morgan out with her relationship troubles so Cornelia should know she can trust my advice," Lucy replied, taking an extra long sip of her rosé wine. Lucy grimaced into her cup as she watched her eldest basically dry hump Skylar Dreyar. Now that that relationship was out in the open, the two felt they could be as handsy as they liked. Lucy felt it time that Laxus remind the pair that this was a guild hall with young, impressionable kids, and not their own apartments.

"Would you, Luce? I just want her to be happy." As Cana said this, Cornelia turned towards them and Lucy took this as a sign the girl needed help. The look in her eyes screamed save me and Lucy was all about helping out the ladies of the guild.

"Yea, I'll catch up with you later, Cana," Lucy downed the last sip of her wine and made her way across the guild. Cornelia's eyes widened as she watched her honorary Aunt come to the table she was sitting at. "Hey, Cornelia, your mother says your punishment for missing curfew that one time is to help me clean my office. Let's go!" Cornelia didn't even pretend to look confused, she knew her Aunt was giving her an out.

"Wait, wasn't that missed curfew like two months ago?" Mica asked as he grabbed Cornelia's hand and prepared to drag her back to the table. Thinking fast, Cornelia responded,

"Yea, but I was going on a job with Bianca and Morgan so mom pushed my punishment back." In actuality, Cana had already punished her by taking away her lacrimavision privileges and she had missed four episodes of her favorite reality show. Not that she had told anyone at the guild this as only her mom knew about her secret fascination with 'Help! I'm Stranded on a Magic-Free Island!' (HISMFI) and 'Finding Fiances for Fiorians' (FFFF). Mica let Cornelia's hand go and the two women made their way up the stairs and down the corridor to the offices of the S-Class mages. Lucy and Bickslow shared an office but it was really used as Lucy's writing studio.

The office was immaculate. Cornelia looked at Lucy in confusion when Lucy gestured for Cornelia to take a seat on the chaise lounger. Slowly, Cornelia realized that Lucy must be having a talk with her like she had with Morgan. With no time to decide if she wanted to clam up or not, Cornelia spilled her guts. From how guilty she felt feeling like she was stealing something from Mica to how uncomfortable he had made her recently and her confusion with all of it. The words kept tumbling from her mouth with no stopping. Lucy sat and listened and listened some more when Cornelia had thought she was done but found she still had more feelings to word vomit.

"You know what you have to do next, right?" Lucy's question was soft, but the words echoed throughout Cornelia's head as if they had been shouted. She knew. But she didn't want to let go. Mica had been her everything for so long. He had been stability, understanding, and comfort to her when she hadn't really known herself. But at 18, she knew herself now. And herself did not go with his self. Crying, Cornelia nodded and then she couldn't stop crying.

The inevitable breakup came on a Tuesday, several weeks after she talked to Lucy and Lucy had helped her come to the realization that her relationship was doing her more harm than good. Mica didn't understand, she cried, Mica blew up, she cried, Mica ran off on a job, and she cried some more. Cana stayed home from the guild with her and two ate their way through 5 pounds of imported chocolates while they watched trashy reality tv shows the first three days. Then her friends came around. At first, Cornelia thought her friends would shun her as they were such an integrated group and all so close. But Morgan and Bianca were her friends first and they proved that to her.

"We thought you'd want some time with your mom before we came over. I know I wanted just my mom when I broke up with Thad," Morgan answered Cornelia's unasked question when the girls were situated in Cornelia's room. Sighing in relief, the girls delved into the trashy magazines, potato chips and make-up, making Cornelia feel infinitely better.

Her first week back in the guild after the breakup was awkward. Bianca and Morgan, her best friends, stuck by her side like glue and fended off the gossips and the trash talkers. But on the third day back, Cornelia needed space. Claiming she was going for a book, Cornelia snuck out the backdoor and ran straight into Sailor Fullbuster. The girls hadn't really interacted much but Sailor, at just over two years younger than Cornelia, hadn't been a regular at the guild until recently. Introducing themselves felt weird as they knew each other's mothers. Finding they had a lot in common was weird but soon they found themselves deep in a discussion about Season 11 of FFFF and how awful Ben Sentense was to Fiance Looker Aly Eerie and why she should have picked Jacobi Branche, the second runner up.

When Mica came back from his solo job six weeks later, Cornelia was happy and more alive than he had ever seen her. His heart hurt all over again and he felt the anger his mother had warned him about threaten to over take him. A guildhall brawl broke out and Mica found himself roped in and releasing his pent up anger. Unbeknownst to him and the brawl participants, Bickslow had been watching him at Lucy's directive and saw the emotions darken Mica's soul. Putting his babies into the chairs and mugs and having them throw themselves at Igneel Dragneel, Silver Fullbuster II, Kiran Redfox, and Scarlet and Simon Fernandez did the work for him. Bickslow knew the way to distract a dragon was with a fight and this fight went down in Fairy Tail history as the third longest fight.

Escaping said fight instead of participating, Bianca, Morgan, Cornelia and Sailor all dashed in different directions. Bianca ran up to her mother's office, Morgan ran to her mother behind the bar, and Cornelia and Sailor ran down to the empty library in the basement. Giggling to themselves about the hilarity of the situation and the heightened emotions Cornelia was feeling about Mica's return, the two collapsed into a pile of limbs and giggles.

"Thanks Sailor," Cornelia whispered as their giggles died down.

"What are you thanking me for? You know I'll always be here for you, Cornelia." Hearing her full name fall from Sailor's lips made her smile in a way that hearing that awful nickname from Mica never had.

"I don't know. It just seems like you came into my life in a time when I really needed you and now that Mica is back, you aren't leaving. I just," Cornelia trailed off and blushed. She didn't know how to express this part. Ever since she and Sailor had met, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. From their similar taste in everything, to their yin/yang way of dealing with the same situation, to the way her hair shone blue in the sun instead of staying the inky black everyone thought it was. Cornelia Groh was fast becoming head of heels for Sailor Fullbuster. Throwing caution to the wind. Cornelia turned to face the quizzical looking Sailor. A quick sweep of her eyes let Cornelia know the two were alone and her ears let her know the brawl was still in full swing. Taking a deep breath, Cornelia leaned forward, placed her left hand on Sailor's right cheek, closed her eyes and kissed Sailor.

Cornelia anticipated Sailor would pull back in disgust and leave and Cornelia would be alone feeling awful and confused. Instead, Sailor let out a little sigh and leaned forward, bringing one hand to thread into Cornelia's hair while the other sought Cornelia's right hand on the floor and put her hand over it. For both girls, the kiss was like coming home and a promise of all that the future could bring. It was sunshine and the tumultuous sea. They kissed and the world fell away. Lucy and Bickslow smiled and in the dark and left quietly, happy to have helped the two find love.


End file.
